


Nox

by MousyBeana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MousyBeana/pseuds/MousyBeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been living a relatively peaceful life after the whole Voldemort thing calmed down a bit and the Wizarding World was fixed. James and Albus love Hogwarts, and he was working with his best mate at his dream job. Everything was perfectly fine. Until one day he happens upon a bloody teenage boy in an alley with an affinity for black and a dark past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nox

Harry Potter, for the most part, was content with his life. He worked as an auror with his best friend of fifteen years, and returned home every day to his wife Ginny and their three beautiful children. The Potters and Weasleys would always have dinner together on Sundays, which provided an excellent time for the adults to catch up with each other and the kids to have fun together.  
And so it happened that Harry was walking down the streets of London on his way home from work when his perfectly satisfactory life was up-heaved.  
He was walking past a particularly dingy alleyway when he heard something. A fain growl emanated from the shadows, so Harry drew his wand, ready to face whatever what was in the darkness.  
“Lumos.” He muttered quietly, lighting the tip of his wand ever so slightly. Pointing it tentatively toward the darkness he dared to call out to whatever might be concealed back there.  
“Is anyone there? Show yourself!” Not surprisingly, there was no response.  
Despite the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was most likely going to regret this, Harry walked forward, the faint light from his wand illuminating the dark corners of the alley.  
What a mistake that was.  
Harry was met with the sigh of a monstrous dog the size of a rhinoceros staring menacingly at him. Mad crimson eyes locked with Harry’s bright emerald green ones, and the world seemed to stop as they just stared at each other. Suddenly the beast pounced, and Harry threw up a shield to protect himself from the wicked looking claws and teeth that were prepared to rip him to shreds.  
It slammed up against the shield with such force that Harry was knocked backward, and the monster itself bounced back, revealing that it had been standing over something.  
Before he had a good look at what it was, the lunatic of a dog charged towards him again. As it was running Harry said the only spell his panicked mind could think of:  
“Expelliarmus!”  
Harry did not know why he cast that particular spell; perhaps because it had always been the spell that he one hundred percent relied on. All his years of being an auror had taught him many more spells and curses that would be more useful in this situation, but it was this one spell his frenzied mind selected.  
A flash of light shone ever so briefly, and Harry opened his eyes just in time to see the dog growl one last time before jumping into the darkest corner of the alley and disappearing.  
Harry stood up; still not fully sure of what had just transpired. He had never seen nor heard of a magical creature that resembled that thing. Well, Fang did look a bit like that. Only more slobbery and friendly, and a whole lot less evil.  
Resolving that the most logical thing to do was get out of there and alert the ministry, something nagged at the back of his mind. Something he forgot to do.  
Turning around, he caught sight of something that resembled a heap of dark, filthy rags where he had first seen the monster. Harry walked over to it cautiously, not wanting to get another nasty surprise.  
Though what he saw was not exactly nasty, it did give him a shock. A boy, probably somewhere in his mid-teens, was lying unconscious. He wore all back in stark contrast to his alabaster skin, which had a sickly pallor that probably was not a good sign. Slightly long, ebony hair was splayed messily across his face, and Harry could see the faint rise and fall of his chest signaling that no, this boy was not dead, no matter how much he resembled a corpse.  
As Harry started looking for a pocket in the old black coat the strange boy wore, he felt his hand make contact with a warm sticky liquid. Yanking his hand back, he saw that deep scarlet blood was smeared across his palm, and there was only one possible source for it. The monster dog had clawed or bit the boy, which had most likely caused him to fall unconscious from blood loss, if the wounds were severe enough.  
Swiftly moving around to the boy’s head, Harry moved it so that he could check for any damage to the head. Grimacing, Harry felt a rather nasty bump forming on the back of his head from falling on the ground.  
St. Mungo’s. They could help. Harry grabbed the pale teen under his arms and hoisted him up so he was in a semi-standing position and leaning against him. Within a second they vanished from the darkened alley and appeared in front of an abandoned storefront window. Not wanting the muggles to see the bloody kid’s form, Harry spoke quickly and quietly to the dummy in the window, and then walked straight through the glass into St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
There were only a few other people in the waiting room sitting on rickety wooden chairs. There was a young boy with his mother, a broomstick stuck to his forehead, and a few seats over an older witch covered in iridescent purple spots that faintly glowed. In the far right corner there were two girls facing away from each other with aggravated looks on their faces, presumably because one’s hair kept growing and the other’s hair was shrinking.  
Others were present in the room, but Harry didn’t take much notice of them, instead running as best as he could while supporting the pale boy towards the nearest witch clad in a lime green robe.  
“Excuse me, you’ve got to help him, he was in an alley and there was this huge dog and he needs help he’s bleeding a lot and-” Harry’s panicked rambling was cut off by the Healer who gently took the boy off of himself.  
“You just wait here; he’ll be brought up to the first floor.”  
He started to protest, but the stern look she shot him silenced him and when Harry had turned around a sat down in a chair they were gone. Standing up again, he started to make his way towards the elevator when he was stopped by another Healer, who eventually persuaded him that she would fetch him when he could visit the boy.  
So Harry sat in the chair and he waited. Almost a half hour later the Healer he had spoken to before came over to him and told him that the boy was all patched up and he could see him now. On the way to the room, the Healer told Harry that he would have to give them all the information he could regarding the boy.  
Harry agreed to do his best, feeling responsible for him, but he still asked, “Couldn’t he give you everything you needed to know himself?”  
“I’m afraid he’s still in an unconscious state and we can’t tell when he’ll wake up,” Harry frowned worriedly, but the Healer continued on. “Rest assured, he will soon. However, we would like to have the information as soon as possible.”  
As she ended her sentence they entered the room. It was vacant except for one occupant, who was sleeping peacefully in the far left corner.  
Sitting in the chair next to the bed, Harry said all he knew about the teen.  
“I found him in an alleyway on my way home from work. There was this huge black vicious looking dog standing over him and I think that’s what bit or scratched him. It attacked me and when I hit it with a disarming spell it ran into the wall and disappeared. I went over to the boy and he was all bloody and there was a huge bump on his head and he was unconscious. Is he going to be okay?”  
The Healer nodded. “Thank you for the information. He was torn up pretty bad, claw marks, and no real damage to his head besides that painful bruise. But with a lot of rest and the right treatment he’ll be fine again.”  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, a weight that he hadn’t known was there lifting off his chest.  
___________________________________________________________  
Harry jerked awake, his head snapping up. A moment later, the events that had recently transpired were flashing back to him, and he groaned. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was nearly 11 o’clock; Ginny would kill him. Looking to his right, Harry saw that the mystery boy was still soundly sleeping. Deciding that nothing major would happen soon, he informed a Healer he found in the hallway that he was leaving but would be back the next day, and told her to contact him if there was any change in the boy.  
Harry apparated to the sidewalk in front a medium sized pale yellow house surrounded, but not consumed, by tiny flowers and green bushes. He walked up the pathway to the front door and quietly crept inside, not wanting to wake anyone. Towards the back of the house was the kitchen, which was calling Harry, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since lunch. Harry opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple and the gallon the milk, and was in the middle of pouring himself a glass when he heard the distinct click of the lights being switched on and turned around to find a very angry looking Ginny glaring at him.  
“And what do you think you’re doing home this late? I was worried about you! No one knew where you were and you didn’t say that you were working late and it’s almost midnight for God’s sake and you just come home and decide to eat and don’t even pop in to say ‘Hello, I’m sorry I’ve been out to late’ , and I don’t even know why!” By the end of her rant she was quite red in the face.  
Harry responded sheepishly, “I’m sorry, and keep your voice down, we don’t want to wake the kids up.” Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but he held up a finger. “Let me finish. I’m sorry I was late. I was on my way home from work and…”  
Harry told her about the evil dog and the unconscious boy and how he took him to St. Mungo’s but fell asleep. As he was talking Ginny calmed down and her face lost its heated scarlet hue.  
“…I’m going back tomorrow morning, unless they alert me if his condition changes.”  
Ginny nodded. “I’m coming too, then. Don’t worry, I’m sure we can get Ron or Hermione over here to watch the kids.”  
Too tired to protest, Harry finished his apple and glass of milk before walking upstairs and falling into bed, thoroughly wiped out from the day’s events.  
___________________________________________________________  
The next morning when Harry awoke he jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed. He went downstairs, the smell of pancakes and bacon luring him into the kitchen. Ginny had set out breakfast for James, Albus, and Lily, who were busy eating.  
“Dad!” Albus exclaimed as he saw Harry. “Where were you last night? I thought we were going to practice Quidditch so I can make the team this year!”  
Harry sat down at the table next to Lily and across from James and Albus. “Sorry, I got a bit caught up in something last night. We can practice later today.”  
Just then, a light brown owl came swooping in through the window above the sink. It dropped the letter on the table. Harry reached for it, and opened it. The parchment had a pale green color to it, and once he finished reading the letter he stood up from the table and moved over to Ginny.  
Talking softly but urgently he said, “It’s from St. Mungo’s. They said the boy was waking up. I need to go.”  
“Hermione will be coming over in a half hour or so. Do you think James could watch them until she arrives?” Ginny asked.  
Harry turned towards the kids who were watching them with mild interest. “We have to go somewhere, something came up, and Aunt Hermione will be here in half an hour. James, do you think you could hold down the fort until she gets here?”  
James’ light green eyes twinkled mischievously. “No problem. We’ll have lots of fun.”  
After hesitating a second, Harry and Ginny went to get their shoes, stepped out onto the front porch and apparated to the wizarding hospital.  
___________________________________________________________  
Once inside, Harry hurried into the room where the boy was, Ginny trailing close behind. There was a Healer next to the bed and Harry walked over. The boy’s face had regained a touch of color, so that he no longer looked like a breathing corpse. His eyelids were fluttering slightly but they weren’t fully opening, and every few seconds he would fidget slightly.  
The Healer stood up and brought another chair over, and Harry and Ginny sat next to the bed.  
“He looks so…” Ginny trailed off.  
“I know what you mean.” Harry said, then looked at the Healer. “When do you think he’ll be fully awake?”  
“Soon. He seems fine, so I could leave if you would like, and if there’s any problems just call me in again.”  
Harry nodded. “Thanks.”  
The Healer left, and the two Potters sat in silence for a couple minutes. Suddenly, the boy’s eyes snapped open and he drew in a sharp breath. He looked around frantically and his eyes latched onto Harry’s. They were deeper than black; they were the darkness itself. Harry shivered. Those two black orbs both pulled him in and radiated fear and had the glint of a true madman. And that scared Harry.  
He shook it off and decided to speak to him. “Hey, are you okay? I’m Harry and this is Ginny. What’s your name?”  
The boy scowled darkly. “No, I’m not okay. And I’m Nico. Nico DiAngelo.”


End file.
